A Nightmare on Sunset Avenue
by AFX2WIN
Summary: One day while watching Freddy Vs. Jason I thought, 'Wouldn't it be cool if my friends and I were in a real life battle with Freddy' So, here it is. Will we succeed? Find out! This is going to get grisly later on, rated M! RR Plz!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Jesse**_

I jolted upright in bed. I was dripping with sweat, and my heart was pounding. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing. After a few minutes, my heart rate began to slow, and I began to breathe easier.

"I need a tissue." I whispered to myself, and began searching around the room. Eventually, my gaze landed on the Kleenex. I scooted out of bed and walked over to grab one. After wiping my forehead, I took a breath and climbed back into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and looked around the room; still numb with fear from the nightmare I had woken up from.

It was nothing new. I've had nightmares since I was a kid. This one, however, seemed a little more real than usual. It involved a killer that looked exactly like Freddy Krueger, right down to the rotten teeth and tattered fedora. Now, I've had nightmares about Freddy Krueger before, but this particular "Freddy-mare" seemed more real, like I could actually reach out and touch him.

I decided it was nothing worth sweating over, and lay down in bed. I tried to get back to sleep, but after that nightmare, my paranoia levels had gone up to maximum, and I started imagining the shadows were demons reaching out to me. I started sweating again, and I began to feel hot, my heart racing with fear. Having such an imagination can be a curse sometimes.

I stayed in that same position, not moving for the rest of the night. I tried to sleep, but the nightmare just wouldn't go away. I arose out of bed and went to get something to drink. When I arrived in the kitchen I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a small plastic cup. I reached into the fridge and grabbed the OJ. I stared at the carton, then the cup.

"Fuck it." I said, and drank from the carton. Very refreshing. I heard a scratching sound up against the window. I turned to look where the noise came from. It was just a branch, scraping against the window. I sighed in relief. My house is very creepy at night. Luckily, I never have to worry about going to the bathroom, since it's right next to my room. The problem is, if I want to see my parents, I have to walk down a really long hallway, and I always turn a light on.

Getting back to my room was a problem, since I didn't want to wake anyone up, but I also didn't want to go to my room in complete darkness. I turned the light on and ran to my room, heart racing as I went. I slid the door shut and decided that it didn't matter if I left the light on. I took a breath and slid back under the covers. I sighed again and tried to get comfortable. I didn't think I had anything to worry about- as long as I didn't have any more nightmares.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_**Ethan**_

I opened my eyes, rising from sleep, and my room focused into vision. I squinted and looked at the clock. It was six; I didn't need to move for at least another 30 minutes. But of course I couldn't, because all of the thoughts of the coming day started culminating in my brain. After what seemed like forever, I looked up. Two minutes had gone by.

I finally decided to get up. I squirmed out of bed, fixed the covers so that I wouldn't freak out about them later, and took off my "pajamas", which consisted of boxers and an undershirt. On the way into the bathroom, I grabbed some towels and closed the door. I threw open the shower door, turned the knob, and waited for the water to warm up. After testing it to make sure it wasn't scalding, I slipped into the comfort of the steam and heat. While I was washing myself I began to think of some girls I knew that were pleasing to the eye. Then, of course, my one-eyed monster came out of the cave to say 'hello'. I looked down at it, and was a little miffed that I couldn't take care of it. I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower.

I dried myself, cleaned my ears, put on deodorant, put in my contacts, and combed, gelled, and dried my hair. My perspective went into picture perfect clarity. Of course that was a lie. I told myself that everyday to feel better. I checked my face and hair in the mirror, making some minor adjustments, and then I stood back and observed my naked body proudly. My ego was fed, if only for a while. While I was dressing, I began thinking about the good and bad things that might happen today, and I was reminded of something important.

"Fuck. It's Monday. Fuck, Valentine's Day is in two days!" I whispered to myself.

At that moment, my Mom passed by and, hearing me talking, asked me just what the heck was I talking to myself for. I made a snide and witty comment about how I act during the mornings, and walked out behind her. I came into the family room, calling out to my Dad to fix up the usual breakfast of unholy protein, and I decided to use the 15 minutes of peace I had to surf the internet.

The brief surfing felt briefer than usual, and I ate my breakfast hungrily. I fixed up my face, body, and clothing one last time, and set out in the car with my Dad in the driver's seat. He had a Grateful Dead song playing, "Eye of the World", and I decided that my mood for today would be optimistic, but cautious.

As I lay back, taking in the melodic sound of Jerry Garcia's guitar, I was reminded of a dream I had last night. Which was strange, because I haven't had a dream in years, but what was even stranger was that it was about Freddy Krueger. I'm not big on Freddy movies; I've only seen parts of 'em, which of course Jesse has shown me. It involved Freddy, and I was in a boiler room, which, if Jesse's horror movie knowledge is correct, was Freddy's "lair" of sorts. Freddy gave me a warning. He said, "Watch out, Fred Krueger's in town." His voice was deep and gruff. It felt so real. I could see the singes on his red and green sweater, the singed flesh on his body, with glistening muscle showing underneath. To tell the truth, it actually gave me chills.

It was then that I noticed that we were pulling up to the school campus. I pushed the dream out of memory and stepped out of the car, heading towards the cafeteria. I worried about how I was looking, and stepped inside. As soon as I sat down my usual group of friends greeted me, which consisted of Jesse, Arielle, Ryan, and Josh. I muttered a half-hearted "hello" and pulled out a volume of Death Note, as well as my freshly acquired Zune. I put on some more Grateful Dead and continued reading the adventures of Light Yagami and L, occasionally reacting to the hugs, pokes, gropes, and calls for attention coming from the people around me.

The dream came back suddenly, and I wondered if anyone would have been interested to hear about it. I looked around at my group of freaks and geeks. No, they definitely wouldn't care about it. I pushed it back out of my mind, and soon the bell rang. It was just about time for me to come out of my little world and enter another day of school.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_**Jesse**_

I woke up that morning to the sound of my Dad's voice.

"Wake up Jesserroo, it's time for school."

I hated the nickname, but I couldn't reply in anything except one-syllable words, so I grunted in reply and scooted out of bed sluggishly. I hugged Dad, walked down the hallway, and lost my balance because I was still half-asleep. I righted myself and entered the bathroom, turning the knob. I took off my clothes, sat on the toilet, and waited for the water to get warm. While I was waiting, I played with the LCD clock that was sitting on the window; pressing the snooze button and listening to it softly beep. After what seemed like five minutes, I checked the water. It was the right temperature, so I slipped in. The warmth of the water was inviting, and it took a bit of the sleep off of me. I sat down, enjoying the warmth of the water, and I thought. Naturally, my thoughts wandered to certain sexually inviting people and situations, and pretty soon I had a raging hard-on.

I took care of business, then I washed my hair and brushed my teeth. I turned off the water, opened the door, and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around my waist and another around my hair. I stepped out of the shower and sat on the toilet. Naturally, my ADD kicked in, and my thoughts wandered. I sat there for 10 minutes, hardly noticing the time going by.

"_What am I doing? I need to get my hair dried!" _I thought. I threw my hair towel off, grabbed the hair dryer, and went to work, brushing and trying to adjust my hair the way I wanted it. It still flipped up on the bottom, but in the end it looked nice. I tousled it with my hand, and then I walked out of the bathroom and into my room, towel still wrapped tightly around my waist.

In my bedroom, I took off the towel and began dressing myself. I put on my briefs, making sure it was the right pair that I was looking for, and then I put on my whitewashed jeans. I didn't really wear them because I thought they were punk or anything, I just thought they looked nice. After that I got distracted with my computer, surfing the internet and putting on my clothes at the same time. When it came to my shirt, I could never find the right one I wanted, and spent two minutes looking through my closet for the right shirt. I didn't want to have to put on a short-sleeved shirt only to have my parents to tell me to put on another one, so I just chose a long sleeved shirt.

Lastly, I put on my socks and shoes, and then I walked out to the kitchen. My brother was waiting there with his backpack on, watching TV and eating Frosted Mini-Wheats. Being the procrastinator I was, I didn't have time to eat anything, so I decided to eat at school. I already knew that my backpack was in the car, so I sat down and surfed the Internet a little bit more until my Dad came. We were all ready, so we went outside and got in the van. I didn't bring the iPod with me this time, so I just sat in the car, listening to the radio and staring out the van, thinking.

I remembered that Freddy-mare that I had the night before. How real it was. How scary it was. I shuddered, thinking of Freddy's charred face and rotten teeth.

"_I wonder if Ethan would want to hear about it." _I thought. I decided I would tell him, since he would be the only one who would have the patience to sit and listen to me. Thinking about this, I began to think about other things, like how nobody wanted to go out with me, how nobody wanted to invite me to any parties or be friends with me, how I was unsatisfied with my writing, and then I began to get intensely depressed.

"_And my teachers always wonder why I'm 'green about the gills'." _I thought.

I decided that I would go along with the depression today, and soon we reached campus. My Dad dropped Andrew off at his zero period, then dropped me off in the front of the school. I grabbed my backpack, said goodbye, and got out. I entered the cafeteria, and as usual, my friend Shelby was there to greet me. She was one of the only people there because I got there earlier than Ethan and the rest of my friends. I greeted her and I let her talk to me for a while, occasionally saying something, and then at about 7:30 we went to go get breakfast. I had 5 dollars that Dad gave me for lunch and with it I bought some sausages, milk, and orange juice. Another girl came into the cafeteria. She had red hair and lots of eye make up. I didn't know her name, but I liked her since I thought she was really smart, and we made conversation for a while. Arielle arrived about this time, and she greeted me enthusiastically and hugged me deeply. She was very touchy-feely. At about 7:45, Ethan arrived, and I said hi. He greeted me with little interest because he was wrapped up in his manga. I was used to it. He went over to his group of friends he knew while working in the school play, and I went back to sit with Shelby.

I didn't remember the dream that I was going to tell him about, I was too wrapped up in thought. Soon, the bell rang, and I grabbed my backpack. I tried following Ethan, but he was more interested in Ryan than in me, so I just walked to my first period alone and sad.

Just another day.


End file.
